


Welcome Home

by RonRos47



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Harper takes Abby Home
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Mini one-shot

“Be with me,” Harper said to Abby. 

Abby just looked at Harper for a moment until she smiled. The two of them leaned towards each other and kissed. After the two of them smiled at each other, foreheads touching.

“So will you come back home then,” Harper asked.

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

John cleared his throat. “So,” he said, “I’m guessing you’ll be needing your bag back in the car, Abby, unless you’re planning to return home with me.”

Abby laughed as she looked at Harper and then back at John. “No I’m definitely riding back with Harper.”

“Okay then, it looks like my job here is done.”

“What are you talking about,” said Harper. “You don’t think you’re going to spend Christmas alone are you?”

“Well I…”

“No, no,” said Harper, “you’re not. You’re spending it with us.”

“Well if you insist.”

*****

The front porch lights were still on as they got to the house. It wasn’t too late so Harper knew her family was still up.

She looked at Abby and squeezed her hand before smiling. Abby smiled back and Harper opened the door so that they walked in, John following closely behind.

Harper was surprised to see her sister’s sitting on the couch and then they quickly stood up.

“We were worried about you,” said Sloane.

Harper nodded, “I know but you don’t have to be anymore.”

“Abby,” said Sloane, “I am so sorry. I am sorry to the both of you.”

“It’s okay,” Abby replied.

“I feel like I owe you two more than an apology.”

“Really,” said Abby, “it’s fine."

“Harper,” said Sloane, “can you ever forgive me?”

Harper smiled, “of course I can.”

Jane was smiling at John. “Hi, I’m Jane.”

“I’m gay,” said John, “John, I’m John.”

Jane laughed, “You’re funny.”

John looked at Harper and Abby, “I am going to like her.”

The four girls tensed when their mom entered the room. 

“Harper,” said their mom, “I thought you’d left.”

Harper looked at Abby and took her hand. “There was some thing I had to do first.”

“Well welcome home, Abby,” said Harper’s mom. “You are welcome here any time.”

“Thank you,” Abby replied.

“So,” said Sloane, “anyone up for a nightcap?”

“Oh count me in,” John said as he raised his hand.

“It’s late,” said Harper. “I think we just want to get bed.”

“So um,” Jane said with a smirk, “so where’s Abby sleeping tonight?”

Sloane just shook her head and tried to hold back her laugh.

“With me,” Harper said eagerly. “I mean, mom, if that’s okay.”

Her mom smiled and nodded, “that won’t be a problem.”

“Thank you,” said Harper.

Still holding hands the two of them then walked upstairs.

Once upstairs Harper closed the door and locked it this time.

“So,” Harper said, “that was um…”

“Yeah.”

Harper took Abby’s hand and led her to the bed where the two of them sat. 

“I am so sorry, Abby.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, no it’s not. I was terrible to you and…”

“Harper, it’s okay. We can get past this. Can you just do me one favor though?”

“Anything, name it.”

“Can you take down that Josh Hartnett poster in your closet and the rest of them too, it kind of weirds me out.”

Harper laughed, “Deal. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
